Valtes Tharian
High Elf Necromancer Born: 153 BCE Died: 2137 ACE Birthplace: Vailen, Yrthral Allegiance: The Galactic Union Bio ''"The Kelgosian Plane is my ally, the powers I wield will ensure that my brother and I never fall to those of the Nexus" '' He has two brothers and two sisters. His mother and father both shared the name of Deroden, he rejected it due to Kun rejecting it. Became known as last name of Locki due to being a necromancer. Sylvar I Events Became apart of a group of adventures known as the Heroes of Old in 124 BCE, at the age of 29. He traveled mostly with Kun Tharian after the Sacking of Yrthral. He trusted only Kun's judgement when it came to certain adventures and the decisions the group should make. He aided Kun in sabotaging the minds of Snow and Dark Elves in the Wild Lands to secure his lordship over them. Creation of Tashar After the creation of Tashar, Valtes went on adventures with Obrin, Forrest, Chaunci and Antonio to the West. His personality can be described as Rash at this time due to his young age. After the death of Forrest he became more serious and showed little love for those who weren't on Kun's side. After the events of the Estann Civil War, he joined Kun in establishing a power house in the Kingdom of Anderton. After Sylvar I Valtes never married or even found love, and after Kun began to settle down, he went off to his own adventures. When the Syndicate invaded, like the other Heroes, he entered Guld to start a new life. However, hostilities between Obrin and Kun escalated. Valtes was the one who proposed the invasion of Obrin's Monastery 4 years later. In the event of the Fall of the Seven Stars, Valtes killed multiple Obrin Order followers and helped secure Kun as the leader of the Heroes of Old. However, fate would have it where Kun several years later would fall into madness and die. Sylvar II Events Valtes due to Kelgosian energy became very powerful and survived thousands of years by sucking off the souls of others. He converted the garden planet Ve'Itu into a demon world for his cult known as Locki Valti. He was mostly secluded until the Heroes of New found him, in order to resurrect Kun and Obrin. At first, Valtes refused, for he did not want Obrin to come back to the mortal world. Resurrection of Kun After much convincing, the Heroes showed him where Kun's body was, and he resurrected both the Heroes. Valtes became Kun's ambassador as Kun tried to establish a power-house in the Galactic Council. After the Night of Red Roses, Kun became Galactic Emperor and Valtes the second in power. Death Valtes was used on strike and defense missions due to his immense power. However, during the Invasion of the Tri-System, Valtes was able to kill Elias, and soon Obrin killed Valtes. While he was never truly dead, Valtes has yet to be seen again, to this date wandering the Kelgosian plane. Sylvar III Events Brought back to life by Knaarl Degaan, after wandering the Kelgosian Plane, he had appeared back over 2,000 years from the time he was in. And his powers only continued to get stronger, with the aid of the Heroes of Ancient, he went across the land of Sylvar killing and absorbing the powers of the damned. Unknown to the Heroes, it was helping him for when he planned to return to the present time-line, so he could aid Kun in forever getting rid of The Independent Systems Alliance. Absorbing the Devils It came to the idea during the battle with Zylen for Valtes to absorb the Demon King When he was at low health, he agreed and began to Absorb him, increasing his power exponentially. Thus making him almost as powerful as Kun himself, after he did it with N'Wrynn, he reached a power even passing Kun. After these events, he helped assist destroy the Falven Empire. After that however, he longed for Tyn'al to send him back. While Tyn'al tried, his powers were not perfectly aligned and thus he was sent not 3,000 years forward, but instead only 5. Arriving back in the Kelgosian plane, now trying to absorb Xharvin, and hopefully the Legendary King of Devils. Category:Player Characters Category:People